There is known a technique of providing an aerodynamic stabilizer that projects-out within the wheel house of an automobile, and improving the driving stability and brake cooling performance by this aerodynamic stabilizer (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-528772). Further, techniques that are described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-216929, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-144296, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-156327, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-69396, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 3-102386, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-278854 are known.